Anexo:Diálogos del chat de la Frikipedia/Archivo3
Categoría:Humor interno muajajajajaja Lección de historia ¿Cuál fue el pueblo que le declaró la guerra a Napoleón? yoyo! de que es? formulación? los incas fueron los incas Mora: ¬¬ orko, npi Kazajstang!!! solo se que esta ahi trabajo de mierda xD El_Hispalense: estás? Walterzum: que dices? xD a ver... cuando Napoleón invadió a Espiña... chao ._. un pueblito le declaró la guerra, y así comenzó la resistencia cuál fue ese pueblo? utrera! Mora: Pues entonces olvídalo, a mi lo que de química que no sea inorganica organica o disoluciones, npi Walterzum: ni puta idea, solo se que ganamos xD Mina_: te vas? :S |<--Mina_ has left freenode ("Taluego") orko xP Suecia hizo frente a los soldados franceses que se dirigían a Espiña comandados por Napoleón. Entre los soldados estaban Voltaire, Luis XIV y Carlomagno toma lección de historia!! Frikiman: xD xD xD Frikiman: no te olvides de Julio César.. ese venía de paso a hacer cesáreas a las mujeres con dificultades para el alumbramiento una gran guerra que por supuesto ganaron los chinos xD con sus androides gigantes y sus monos los monos amaestrados voladores causaron grandes daños a las tropas al este, monos al oeste, androides al norte, personajes de anime Walterzum: cual fue la primera aldea que arrasaron los conquistadores españoles en Sudamerica? :D y al sur, los que se pegan hostias en humor amarillo Frikiman: xD fueron importantes las bajas de soldados de todos los bandos los soldados de Kazajstang rociaban a los enemigos con tang radioactivo los que sobrevivián envidiaban a los muertos una gran masacre lol en la Rusia soviética los soldados se atacaban a sí mismos lo cual provocó cuantosas bajas Frikiman: esa sí es buena! |<--quien_soy has left freenode ("¡menudo jaleo habeis montado!(LEO lo que hay arriba)") el ejército maltés, enfurecido por los doce goles de Espiña atacó sin piedad cortó el suministro de malta con lo cual no se podía fabricar cerveza y se quedaron sin buena cerveza... una gran guerra psicológica y sin bebidas energizantes xD =-=Mora is now known as Mora_Ausente en la que los malteses ganaron la batalla en los países bajos mandaron a un ejército de gente bajita -->|KhazikeKhashondo (n=KhazikeK@24.Red-88-5-106.staticIP.rima-tde.net) has joined #frikipedia buenas patadas en los cojones y en vez de granadas lanzaban granadillas vengo a hablar de historia Buenas sean o diox acabaron con los soldados chiíes a golpe de remo =-=Mode #frikipedia +o KhazikeKhashondo by ChanServ KhazikeKhashondo: Nos picamos en historia? xD en cuanto a los israelitas pudieron participar en eurovisión lo que mejoró su economía y tras lo cual pudieron fabricar rayos láser de gran alcance yo creo que todo se reduce a que alguien meó en el water equivocado * El_Hispalense acaricia suavemente a Frikiman mientras besa a KhazikeKhashondo ;P eso es lo que pasó en bielorrusia * KhazikeKhashondo mete la mano bajo la camiseta del hispalense y le acaricia el pecho * Frikiman lanzó misiles al sevi y este se murió creo que eso ocurrió en 1856 o en 1242 nah es igual KhazikeKhashondo sigue el rollo xDDDDD fue en el 390999 periódico el caso es que los checos tomaban baños checos y los turcos tomaban baños turcos y los alemanes tomaban duchas de gas lo que originó un gran conflicto entre estas dos naciones ganó armenia timor oriental no existía pero durante un mes fue una república independiente no! fue una república monarquista en la cual se hacían prácticas de la bomba atómica pero aún así los cojones! fue una capracracia! gloria a las cabras! sus habitantes eran felices \o mutados o muertos la cabra es un ser superior \o pero felices vuelvo... sojuzguémonos a nuestros amos caprinos \o |<--Walterzum has left freenode (Read error: 104 (Connection reset by peer)) en vietnam se vivía un periodo de paz durante la dictadura de Carlos I de Alemania y V de Rusia los gatos ronroneaban, los perros cantaban y los cerdos hablaban inglés todo iba de puta madre hasta que Japón invadió Siam el efecto dominó hizo que todos se calleran uno a uno pero al final de todo reinó la paz KhazikeKhashondo: hablar sólo es de chalados y todos fueron felices fin qué os parece mi tesis doctoral? -->|Lljosemll (n=Lljoseml@200.73.103.226) has joined #frikipedia estaría bien si hubiera más flubber xD no pienso cambiar la historia eso es de mentirosos no es mentir es reajustarla bien abrámos una última sección la paz de indochina durante este periodo las principales potencias asiáticas habrá flubber? claro y cabras? tal vez poder cabrino \o como iba diciendo durante este periodo las principales potencias asiáticas o_i Rusia, Uzbekistan, Italia, Alemania y Estados Unidos * El_Hispalensebesa apasionadamente a Frikiman, mientras empieza a desnudarse y ve como KhazikeKhashondo mira gozaban de un periodo de paz que precedería a una cruenta guerra donde Frikiman le corta la cabeza al sevi xD hispa, si quieres hablamos por privado mientras sigue relatando su absurda historia xDDDDD KhazikeKhashondo: no gracias, seguimos por aqui xDD bien la cosa es que económicamente, todo iba bien venga tonto no seas tímido ;) el descubrimiento de flubber fue un gran avance en todos los sentidos las cabras cantaban y los pájaros balaban hasta que llegó el doctor X! chan chan chaaaaaaaan! pero nuestro héroe action man nos salvará con su lancha a reacción estas muerto doctor X!!!!!! voy a ir a cagar (espero que eso no te ponga, KhazikeKhashondo) tras esto, la paz reinó en todo el mundo menos en oriente medio, que tenía cuantiosas armas de destrucción masiva action man es servidor del poder caprino \o Fin (ahora de verdad) El Sevillano y Max Slug (con espectadores incluidos) <@El_Sevillano> el Estado le tendria que dar una pagita a KrusheR por dejaros entrar en el canal... hablad como si tuvieseis un CI bajo-medio al menos <+Max_Slug> una pagita? <+Max_Slug> no me imagino al ZP cascándosela a Krusher <+Max_Slug> xD xDDDDDDDDDD <@KrusheR> zomg <@El_Sevillano> xDD XDDDD Entretenidos juegos del IRC qué jugais? tute? puedo? pedes ¿y yo? 13:04 qué jugais? tute? pedo? ¿PUEDO JUGHAR? le estoy cogiendo gusto al tergiverseitor lol A_KA: los tergiversadores van al infierno de cabeza ha wahahahah lawl muahahahahaha Gantz: puedes teah 13:05 A_KA: los tergiversadores van al cielo de cabeza me uno :DD pero yo reparto lol ok a ver que sale... escalera de menosdiéz * Nikomaru con backflip si puede ser * Frikiman coge su baraja especial * Frikiman reparte a los presentes cuidado, igual no estais familiarizado * Nikomaru coge 92835712 cartas *familiarizados la baraja del tute son * A_KA marca las cartas 3 cartas de la baraja española 4 de la francesa ok número ilimitado de comodines 6 de yu-gi-oh! 10 cartas de monstruos xD 6 hechizos 5 de Magic la carta de reglas para jugar a strip póker y 29 cartas trampa yo tengo de Magic 8 del recibo de la luz!!! * Nikomaru tenía y tenemos cartas de colorines que no sirven para nada de esas hay 50 los de UNO? * Gantz hace escalera de vampiros ¿las cartas del UNO? * Nikomaru saca el comodín de colorines de Exodia wahahaha más o menos lol a ver tengo cinco vampiros empecemos, señores ¿a ver quien lo supera? 13:07 ¿las cartas del UNO? <--- ZOMG GET OUT OF MAH HEAD! Que?lo dijimos casi al mismo tiempo * Frikiman tira el as de kuribohs Frikiman; quién va? * Nikomaru saca su comodín colorín de exodia y paliza * Comentarinformal se aterroriza un poco de haber compartido el pensamiento xd * A_KA pone en la mesa una carta de maná y la gira * Frikiman quema a Nikomaru con su carta trampa * Gantz hace trampa y saca su comodín trasgo wahahahah eso es yugi lol es mejor magic * A_KA saca la carta de matatrasgos y se carga la carta de Gantz es mejor mgic * Nikomaru se limpia la carbonilla con su carta de hechizo "manguera" esta baza se la lleva... * Frikiman tira su dado mágico * Nikomaru se la lleva el número 6 es... Nikomaru ¿quien? yo! ah a ver * A_KA coge su hechizo "Palomídas de maíd" y come mientras los demás barramemean me toca salir a mí * Gantz saca su elfa cachonda y aturde a sus rivales porque sí ¡que os parece? * Nikomaru descarta 5 cartas y mira a la elfa mientras coge 2134 comodines ¡Una Elfa Cachonda y salvaje apareció! * Gantz saca el gigante comecasas y se come la casa de Nikomaru * Frikiman pone una carta boca abajo, saca un comodín aleatorio, y coloca la carta del juicio inal boca arriba * Nikomaru vive en un piso a ver * Gantz saca el accesorio Bolas chinas para la elfa y esta hace poses sexis wahahah * A_KA lanza Lático cotra Elfa Cachonda a que si gantz? el dado dice que sale un 20 ha aumentado su poder en 500 a que magic es mejor * Nikomaru saca la carta "deslumbrar" y no mira a la Elfa Cachonda eso es que la baza me la llevo yo sus jodeis * A_KA usa Látigo cotra Elfa Cachonda Elfa Cachonda usa Fortaleza * Gantz saca al novio de la elfa y le parte las piernas a A_KA * Nikomaru usa Rizo Melena Gantz: te toca salir * A_KA usa salpicadura nv. 96 lol 13:11 * Nikomaru usa Rizo Melena <---- lol * Gantz usa el Gigante violador y este viola a Nikomaru Elfa Cachonda huye * Nikomaru se pone la carta del tapón en el ojete * A_KA se va al baño a vaciar el amor lol * Frikiman destapa su carta boca abajo * Nikomaru se tapa con su carta * Gantz utiliza el hechizo "insinuo no jutsu y se lo equipa a la elfa la resurrección del monstruo: recupero una carta del cementerio * A_KA reza porque nadie utilice a Chuck en esta gran y extensa parida * Nikomaru se tira un pedete y mira a los demás y elijo: la carta del muerto! xd uno o varios con esta carta os morís todos ea * Nikomaru estaba mirando hacia otro lado 13:13 la resurreción do monstro: recupero unha carta do cemiterio * Gantz utiliza el hechizo "porno" y el poder de la elfa aumenta en 1000 wahahahah Gantz: qué más da estás muerto * Nikomaru saca a Arbok y se lo come con patatas mientras canta las 237 ¡Una Elfa Cachonda y salvaje nv. 85 ha aparecido! * Frikiman saca una carta de color azul muy afilada y le rebana la cabeza a A_KA * Gantz utiliza "resurección pornográfica" y este resucita con un falo enorme * A_KA va a hacer un chiste fácil antes de morir nunca me gustó el azul 7me se dispone a desvirgar a la Elfa wahahahaha xd * Nikomaru le inyecta chili picante en el falo a Gantz wahhhh 13:14 7me se dispone a desvirgar a la Elfa <-- PHAIL PHUKIN PHAIL * Gantz se retuerce de dolor * Nikomaru pinta en el falo gigante de Gantz * Frikiman usa su abrecartas para abrir las cartas de Nikomaru * Gantz utiliza pomada para trajinarse a la elfa * Nikomaru las mete en el bolsillo -->| Telesforo (i=Chaterof@150.Red-88-15-42.dynamicIP.rima-tde.net) has joined #frikipedia * Gantz utiliz ael hechizo "silicona" con la elfa * Frikiman activa la carta del juicio final wahahah con esta carta, todos me dais todo el dinero que lleveis * Nikomaru usa la carta PHUCK y aparece un falo gigante que se trajina a todos los jugadores * Nikomaru le da a Frikiman el céntimo que tiene * Gantz utiliza la carta "Cinturon de castidad" que le protege xd LOL * Gantz le da 500 € a Frikiman -->| Bacterio (n=Bacterio@228.pool85-48-138.dynamic.orange.es) has joined #frikipedia * Nikomaru no no tengo más * Frikiman coge a Nikomaru por la cabeza y lo agita a ver si sale algo más =-= Bacterio is now known as DarthDominus * Nikomaru saca a aidoxE * Nikomaru ve cómo caen las canicas que tenía incrustadas en el cerebro ¡canicas! esto vale oro lol * Frikiman vende las canicas y se forra * Gantz se saca a Rocco Sifreddi para que se trajine a la Elfa y luego ponerlo en el Youporn * Gantz saca unas canicas y no le dan nada * Nikomaru saca la carta "conexión a internet" y ve el vídeo 13:18 * Frikiman vende las canicas y se forra con papel albal lol * Frikiman destruye el tergiverseitor de A_KA con un rayo láser guau no sabía que podía hacer eso mola omfg IMMA FIRIN MA LAZOR CARD! FRIKIMAN MADE MEH A SHOOP DA WOOP!!!! * Gantz le da las gracias a Frikiman toma 100€ gña bacteripo muola a ver SHOOP DA WOOOP DAHHHHHHH!!!!!! * Nikomaru saca la carta de Cell SHOOOP DA WOOOOOP DAAAAAAAAH xd recuento de daños 13:19 * Gantz le da las gratzas a Frikiman A_KA pierde por mentiroso lol Gantz me debe más pasta porque sé que tiene lol Nikomaru se queda sin canicas yo gano todo * Nikomaru se apropia de las monedas fin de la partida xD XD * Nikomaru discute ese triunfo |<-- DarthDominus has left freenode (Client Quit) * Gantz le da el lero que le queda a Frikiman * Nikomaru triunfa con bastos en el cráneo de Frikiman Nikomaru: solucionemos este problema como lo hacen los científicos * Frikiman invita a Nikomaru a la death ball arena a cabezazos ok Nikomaru: conoces las reglas? * Nikomaru saca su Death Ball no ni idea, amos estamos en un campo gigante con muchos agujeritos bien... y hay varias bolas también gigantes jugamos al guá? yo controlo el movimiento horizontal y tú el vertical ajá eso no me queda claro el juego consiste en meter las bolas en el agujero de tu equipo sin ser aplastado por una de ellas ok wow * Frikiman inclina el tablero hacia la derecha para encestar una bola gigante un día vi algo parecido * Nikomaru espachurra la bola gigante con su bola aún más gigante * Frikiman espachurra la bola gigante de Nikomaru con una bola aún más grande * Nikomaru inclina el tablero de forma que caen 45 bolas gigantes en el bujero de Frikiman * Nikomaru barre el tablero lolailolaaaaa~~ (8) * Frikiman saca las bolas con un sacacorchos y se las tira a Nikomaru de forma que rompe su columna vertebral lol * Frikiman ve como todas las bolas caen en el bujero de Nikomaru * Nikomaru ya la tenía rota de antes, tal que excava por debajo del tablero y conduce las olas al bujero de Frikiman PWN3d! * Gantz se une para ser una bola rodadme * Nikomaru kickz Gantz * Gantz se cuela por un agujero * Frikiman usa frío polar para matar a Nikomaru y llevar todas las bolas a su bujero * Nikomaru winz Nikomaru no winz * Frikiman winz * Nikomaru tiene la habilidad que permite anular los golpes fulminanes ROBUSTEZ FTW que sí que ghana * Nikomaru espachurra a Frikiman concho hijo puta lol las habilidades especiales no se valen ¬¬ huy? * Gantz le da una navaja con mira telescópica a Nikomaru eso ya no es habilidad * Nikomaru se carga 3945397 bolas gigantes a la espalda y atraviesa la selva con la navaja en los dientes * Frikiman saca su uzi * Nikomaru cava solucionémoslo ahora como verdaderos científicos * Frikiman se mete en el bujero de Nikomaru y le dispara a la cabeza * Nikomaru piensa que H+H+O=Hsub2O * Gantz rezusita a Nikomaru * Nikomaru tiene el cráneo pedregoso * Frikiman le lanza tang a Nikomaru * Nikomaru da por culo a Poincaré y sus conjeturas descubriendo la relación entre el Tang y Frikiman die fucking bitch! YO BITCH PIGGIE! wahahahaha ha y je * Nikomaru usa la relación para poner en evidencia a Frikiman toma ya Nikomaru: mi tang no solo es radioactivo es explosivo * Frikiman explota el tang * Frikiman ve como Nikomaru salta en pedazos * Nikomaru cava un refugio Quiero tang Gantz: te aguantas * Nikomaru unta hierro en su cuerpo antes de explotar y se magnetiza Buaaaaaa * Gantz llora Gantz: si me ayudas a ganar te doy tang de modo que llego al lugar donde antes había encestao las bolas mucho vale * Nikomaru apuñala a Frikiman por la espalda * Gantz coge un X-Rifle y le pega un tiro aNikomaru * Gantz resucita a Frikiman * Nikomaru baja el puñal hasta hacerle a Frikiman una raja del culo x3 * Nikomaru sorbe las tripas de Frikiman con un pajita * Gantz sigue hinchando a Nikomaru a tiros * Nikomaru se hincha IMMA CHARGIN MA LAZOOOOOR * Gantz ve como se convierte en un charco de sangre IMMA FIRING MA LAZOOOOOR Wahahahahahahahahahahahahahahha SHOOOP DA WOOOOP DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! IMMA FIRING MALAYSIA WOOOOOOOOORFGH SHOOP DA WHOOP!!! * Gantz coge la H-Gun porque se ha cansado * Nikomaru fulmina a Frikiman con su LAZOR * Gantz le pega 4 tiros a Nikomaru * Frikiman le dispara Malaysia a Nikomaru y lo mata * Nikomaru muere Hale yastá * Frikiman encesta todas las bolas en el bujero de Nikomaru * Nikomaru aparece de entre las sombras como un vampiro Nikomaru: aquí de entre las sombras solo aparecen violadores * Nikomaru vuela a mach 3489 para encestar las bolas previamente magnetizadas en el nujero de Frikiman XD * Gantz controla las bolas y las manda a los bujeros de Nikomaru Soy el líder de las bolas * Nikomaru repele las bolas así que queremos sindicarnos incluido Gantz, ejem yo soy el líder de los bolos * Gantz monta un sindicato de bolas * Nikomaru ve esto como una batalla sin fin, así que... * Frikiman mata a Nikomaru con una estaca de ajo clavada en el corazón IMMA FIRIN MAH queremos salarios justos * Frikiman mata a Nikomaru por la espalda sino no nos encesta ni dios fin del juego * Nikomaru ama el ajo por encima de todas las comidas (pero crudo) aw LAZZZZAAAAAAAAR eso hace pupa SHHOOOOPPP DDAAAA WWWOOOOOPPPP el campo de batalla estalla y mueren Frikiman y Nikomaru Nikomaru: fucking bitch Mora y su masturbador max a mi me masturba mi novio ;) <Max_Slug> el perro no cuenta como novio xD y el gato? D= <Max_Slug> tampoco <Max_Slug> si no te puede preñar mierda Amores intercontinentales Mora: Si para dominar el oceano que nos separa, tuviese que cortarmeuna pierna, sacarme un ojo y sustituirlos por un palo y un parche, con tal de acortar la distancia que nos separa, no dudaria en hacerlo. Y aun mas, nadaria kilometros, cruzaria llanos y costas, escalaria cordilleras y soportaria el calor abrasante de kilometros de desierto solo por llegar a donde estes y darte un abrazo. Te quiero puta, y no te digo esto Jocicuo: no es un post romÃ¡ntico que lo sepan todos :) Â¬Â¬ <+Nikomaru> El_Hispalense, :333333333333333333333333333333333333 xD xD xD ROFL <+Nikomaru> jodido ligón El_Hispalense: x3333333333333333 <+Nikomaru> lal <+Jocicuo> el otro dia la culpabas de todo xD El_Hispalense: :3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 xD YO SOLO LE PICARIA UN OJO A WALTER PERO IGUAL TE AMO Â¬Â¬ <3 <+Nikomaru> itero: :33333333333333333333333333333333333333333 yo igual :33333333333333333333 <+Nikomaru> te picarías un ojo? <+Nikomaru> :33333333333333333333333333 xDDD eso parece xD x33333333333333333 Jocicuo: por ti sertia capaz de gastarme 5 euros en un autobus :) <+Nikomaru> mola :333333333333333333333333333 * Mora achuca al sevillano xD *achucha espero que el verbo achucar sea sinonimo de follar ._. Battle of Nikomaru/IxoRai/DaniMetalAnarchy * Nikomaru corta la cabeza a IxoRai como los samurais antiguos que se resistían a morir con seppuku vale enga * Frikiman le da un bol de pienso para gatos a Mora_ * IxoRai coge su cabeza y se la lanza a Nikomaru =D * Nikomaru le lanza su cabeza a IxoRai jugamos al tenis? * Nikomaru coge una sartén * IxoRai coge a Danimetal EEEEHHHH! * IxoRai golpea la cabeza de Niko * DaniMetalAnarchy se suelta de las garras de IxoRai * IxoRai saca un dardo paralizante IxoRai, estábamos jugando con la tuya hey nigga, don't play with me * Nikomaru hace un saque a 20239 km/h estilo Roddick * IxoRai se pone la cabeza de una muñeca barbie porque de barbie? * IxoRai golpea su cabeza con el brazo previamente arrancado de Danigga Porque yo tengo una barbie tenista hey man, gimme the faping arm * Nikomaru ve acercarse la cabeza lentamente, y en el tiempo que tarda en llegar, cubre de aceite la sartén y lo pone a hervir * DaniMetalAnarchy saca la 9mm con la otra mano * Nikomaru golpea la cabeza de IxoRai con la sartén cubierta de aceite hirviendo y la golpea, viendo felizmente cómo se desfiguran los rasgos de IxoRai * IxoRai saca su luger con la otra mano os gusta mi literatura? pelea de /mes? mola yes * Frikiman trae palomitas quereis? * IxoRai dispara a Danigga mientras recibe la cabeza * Nikomaru quiere * DaniMetalAnarchy esquiva la bala a lo matrix * Frikiman da palomitas a Nikomaru * IxoRai agarra una botella de tang y se la lanza a Ddanigga i need to call Big Smoke!! * Nikomaru sale corriendo detrás de la bala, la adelanta, la dobla, la coge y se la dispara a Danigga de nuevo mientras come palomitas Hey CJ! * Frikiman encañona a IxoRai con su uzi nigger tirar tang es pecado nigga * IxoRai mira mal a Niko -34 points * Nikomaru saca su kickboot omnipotente FIN DEL JUEGO *** IxoRai has been kicked by Nikomaru (Nigger, cuando vuelvas seguimos jugando) yah, mi kickboot rlz lel vaya, no vuelve *** IxoRai has joined #frikipedia miralo lÿl ahi esta ahí lo está IxoNigga is back! -_-U hey IxoRider Kick injustificado! justificado, era parte del juego * IxoRai deja de respirar *** DaniMetalAnarchy is now known as DaniMetalCJ * Nikomaru gets +34 points Nikomaru: esta vez cuela, pero no lo repitas mucho haz el favor fale * IxoRai se ahoga * Frikiman mira como IxoRai se ahoga * IxoRai muere * Nikomaru corta poco a poco las venas de IxoRai, empezando por la yugular, siguiendo por la cava, rajando la porta... * Frikiman bebe tang Oh, soy emo pasivo! * Nikomaru hace morcillas con los intestinos de IxoRai y su sangre * Nikomaru las repart * DaniMetalCJ mata a IxoRai con la AK47 *reparte quién quiere? * IxoRai se hace un clon * Nikomaru inspecciona el ojo derecho del clon para encontrar la manchita negra pero si estas muerto, como te vas a hacer un clon * IxoRai saca su Luger y dispara 26738 balas y media a Danigga * Nikomaru clava una aguja en la manchita negra, lo que provoca la muerte inmediata del clon *** james has quit ("Changing server...") * Nikomaru se ausenta *** IxoRai is now known as IxoMuerto *** Nikomaru is now known as Niko_AFK seguid jugando No sé si voy bien quiero acción AM AI DOIN IT RITE? * IxoMuerto se combierte en un (al)zombie D: *** DrVino has joined #frikipedia hola a todos dipara 26738 balas... que fallan Elive!!!!!! La media acierta Alzombie!!!!!!!!! * IxoMuerto se abalanza sobre Danigga *** DrVino has quit (Remote closed the connection) -_-U joder, no habeis visto ninguan serie de anime? nah, tengo antibalas las armas fallan el 99% de las veces lel IxoMuerto: eres un zombie? * IxoMuerto saca un petardo Exato ah ok * IxoMuerto lo lanza y explota en la cara de Danigga * Alzombie se convierte en Yuzuke Urameshi * Alzombie no hace nada * DaniMetalCJ nota la piel seca de la quemadura ._. Soy pirómano de nivel 5, y además valenciano * DaniMetalCJ saca un RPG Quiero jugar al rol T_T Así que +83 y se considera este misil una arma de pirotecnia? Alzombie: me alegra verte de nuevo en activo No. Frikiman: Voy bien :D ? pues entonces se me suma el bonus de entrenamiento con armas de tropa pesada vas bien *** Frikiman_ has joined #frikipedia 2 FRIMIMANS? coño, hostia ZOOOOOOMG *** Frikiman has quit (Nick collision from services.) xD ya no *** Frikiman_ is now known as Frikiman zOMG THAT'S SO 1337 *** Rumsey has joined #frikipedia *** ChanServ sets mode +o on Frikiman lol xDDD Ataques Frikiman hala ya está Wii mi amigo Move-zig me apoya \o/ Biba yo Queso manchego \o/ gracias por la idea Alzombie Quién te ha dicho eso!? * DaniMetalcj saca la pistola disparadora de queso IxoRai, i hace so much cheese have* I have more than U! nah, i don't think that * DaniMetalcj dispara a IxoRai * IxoRai se lo come * DaniMetalcj saca la metralleta Cheese V2.0. * DaniMetalcj ametralla a IxoRai 10 cargadores *** DrVino has joined #frikipedia Alzombie!!!!!!!!!!! Ai, am, QUESO MANCHEGO! * DaniMetalcj gasta todos los cargadores * IxoRai se los traga todos (los quesos) el queso era en realidad mataratas... DrVino: ! * IxoRai también come matarratas _ zomg Bueno, con esto y un SPAM *** IxoRai has quit ("Salchicha y un perro") LEL? IxoRai ha huído